1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a holding device for a heat sink and particularly to a holding device capable of being detachably joined to a heat sink conveniently, saving material and suitable for heat sinks in different configuration.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Heat dissipation for a central processing unit (CPU) is kept as an important research subject along with electronic technology development. There are a variety of heat sinks available for different CPU's. The computer technique is getting to become a common sense to the consumers and a trend to set up a computer is getting popular such that a holding device capable of enhancing heat dissipation effect of a heat sink and being operated conveniently is one of hot products at the present time.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M253204 entitled “ENGAGING DEVICE FOR A HEAT SINK” discloses a back plate and a plurality of engaging pieces to attach a heat sink to a circuit board and contact with a heat generating electronic component. The back plate has a plurality of posts extending upward from the plate and each post has an annular recess near the upper end thereof. Each engaging piece forms a holding part at an edge thereof extending to another edge from the middle thereof to constitute an elastic piece. The elastic piece has an elongated groove at the center thereof. The posts pass through a circuit board and the heat sink in a way of the annular groove fitting with the elongated groove such that the heat sink is held.
However, the base of the preceding engaging device has a constant elevation difference from the back plate so that it is suitable for one or two sizes of circuit board only. As a result, many different types engaging devices have to be fabricated individually with a lot of cost for making a specific die respectively. Further, in case of errors being produced during manufacturing process, the heat sink is not held firmly to degrade the heat dissipation effect. In addition, the preceding engaging device has lots of engaging parts and it is a very tedious work while the users set up the heat sink.